Drug absorption, distribution, metabolism, and elimination processes may be altered in orthotopic liver transplant patients (OLTx). The Pittsburgh drug cocktail, which provides model substrates for specific measures of different subsets of hepatic cytochrome P450 enzymes, will be used to answer whether there is selectivity of change in activity of drug metabolizing enzymes in this group of patients.